


Family Reunion

by hawksilverforever



Category: Hurt Locker, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksilverforever/pseuds/hawksilverforever





	1. Chapter 1

I walk into the dive bar and make note of the civilians in there. Six, a table of three, the bar tender, and two waitresses. I walk up to the bar, sitting in front of the giant mirror.  
  
"What can I get you," the bar tender asks.  
  
"Water," I say flatly, never taking my eyes off the door in the mirror.  
  
He places it in front of me as a group of five walk in. They make their way over to the back corner as the blond from the group walks over to me.  
  
"Hi," he says softly and sweetly, so sweetly that I can't help but smile.  
  
"I'd love to talk, but my meeting is about to start," I say standing.  
  
"Oh," he says.  
  
"Sorry doll face," I say walking over to the group that just walked in.  
  
"Anna," he asks, I nod, "you got the flower?"  
  
"You have the information," I ask, sitting down.  
  
He pulls out a USB stick plugging it into the laptop showing me that it has the information on it. I pull out a flower pot filled with soil and place it on the table holding my hand over it and watch as the flower blooms. I slide it over, never lifting my hand from the table, making sure that the pot doesn't loose contact with the table. They slide over the USB when they have the flower, I quickly grab it.  
  
"Thank you," I say, standing, hand still on the table, "don't forget that this flower needs a specific climate."  
  
I turn and walk away, hearing the anger rise from the table. I'm close to the door when I feel a hand grab my arm, fighting the USB from my hand. I see the group pull out automatic guns, luckily I move out of the way before they start shooting.  
  
_Of course I only brought my hand gun,_ I think pulling it out, counting the bullets, five, _just enough._  
  
I hear one of the shooters mag click, BANG! I move towards another table as a second mag clicks, BANG! I do the same for the third, all three bodies dropped quickly. The fourth mag clicks, BANG!  
  
"Shit," I yell, seeing the hole in the wall behind him, I aim again and hit him, watching his body drop.  
  
I throw the gun down, and notice that the man conducting the meeting pointing his gun at me. I hesitate too long and hear the gun go off but don't get hit. I look up, in awe, at the blond from earlier holding me close to him behind a circular shield. I stare for a bit, then hear the click of the last mag. I notice that the redhead he's with nearby with a hand gun on her leg. In one swift motion I grab the gun, lean out from behind the shield, shooting the man, and put the gun back in her leg holster.  
  
"Thanks," I say, walking over to the body, picking up the USB, "you helped me more than you know, Captain."  
  
I walk out of the bar door and hop on my motorcycle racing off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Tony," I whine, "It's just my older brother, his partner, the other two brothers from my triplet-ness, and my older triplet's teammates."  
  
"Clint, this is my first Thanksgiving with Steve," he says, "and I don't want your family screwing it up."  
  
"I hardly get to see all of them, and where Steve invited Phil personally," I say, "he won't want to go anywhere else and then won't meet them."  
  
"Fine, they can come, if you promise to shut up," he says.  
  
I turn and walk away before he can change his mind. I quickly send a group text to my brothers telling them to come to the tower for Thanksgiving. When I turn the corner, I see Nat, Steve, and Sam walk in.  
  
"How'd the surveillance go," I ask, before Steve can tell me not to.  
  
"The person our lead was meeting took my gun and shot him," Nat says, "their meet went south and she used my gun to kill our lead!"  
  
"Ask Phil and his team for help," I say, "the unique fingerprint technology for handguns."  
  
She nods and storms off.  
  
"Oh, Steve," I say, "just a heads up but my brothers are joining us for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Wait, you have brothers? There are more of you," Sam asks.  
  
"Yes, two identical versions to be exact and an older brother that went British," I say, turning and walking away from them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit," I say to my empty hotel room, "encrypted."  
  
I grab the USB from my laptop. I pull on my jacket and head out of the room. I hail a taxi and give them the address, gaining a confused look from the driver. We pull up to the tower and pay the driver, I make my way up to the doors showing my ID to the camera and wait for the doors to open. Walking in, I look around the lobby waiting for the elevator doors to open.  
  
"Hey, what's up," Tony says, making me jump.  
  
"Can you get the information off of this from me," I ask, holding up the USB stick.  
  
"Sure, come on up," he says motioning to the elevator.  
  
We step in together and head up to whatever level he needs to work from.  
  
"Work or pleasure," he asks, motioning to the USB still in my hands.  
  
"Verifying information" I say.  
  
"About your dad," he asks.  
  
"Dad, and my husband," I say, softly.  
  
We step off the elevator on a normal looking floor, with a living room, kitchen and a couple of bedrooms down a small hallway. I hand over the USB and walk into the living room, as Tony turns to head down to a lab.  
  
"I won't look," he calls over his shoulder, "make yourself at home, this might be awhile."  
  
I nod, shrugging off my jacket, walking around the living room.  
  
"What are you doing here," I hear a familiar voice asks, turning I see the blond from the dive bar standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"I know the owner of the tower," I say, "he's doing me a favour."  
  
"How do you know Tony," he asks.  
  
"Complicated," I say, smirking.  
  
"You staying long," he asks, not shifting.  
  
"Just waiting for him to get me the information I need and then I'll be gone," I say, "Don't worry, I won't get in your way."  
  
"You already got in our way," a female voice says, with an undertone of anger.  
  
"Talia, look, he had information I needed and was trying to create a poison with that flower," I say, turning to face the redhead.  
  
"How do you know about that name, only one person ever called me that," she says closing the space between us.  
  
Before I can answer, Tony races up from his lab.  
  
"I know I said I wouldn't look but," he yells, not noticing anyone else in the room, "but you're Phil Coulson's daughter!?"  
  
"Yeah," I say, turning to face him.  
  
"You're staying for Thanksgiving," he yells.  
  
"Tony, you know I can't do that. You know how I feel about staying in one place for too long," I say.  
  
"I am your brother and you will do this for me," he yells.  
  
"Why do you want me to stay so badly," I yell back.  
  
"Because Phil isn't dead, your dad isn't dead," he yells, "and he's going to be here for Thanksgiving." 


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in bed, asleep, when I'm woken up by a loud ruckus from the living room. I pull the blankets up over my head to drown it out but it keeps getting louder. Fed up, I drag myself out of bed and down the hallway to see a small group of people standing and yelling at these two people wrestling on the floor. 

"Some people are trying to sleep," I snap at the group, causing the wrestling to stop. 

"Sorry, it's a hazard when these two are around each other," a small man with a British accent says. 

"Whatever," I reply, looking at Clint on the floor with the other man, "so Clint, since you're up I'm guessing you made coffee. Is there any left?"

He nods as the group starts to move toward the kitchen behind me. 

"It's nice to meet someone who can tell us apart. I'm -" someone starts. 

"I don't care until I get some caffeine," I say pouring myself a mug full of the dark liquid. 

"I make it pretty strong," Clint warns as I take my first gulp. 

"It could taste like piss and I'll still drink it," I say, "Sorry about that, but I'm not a morning person. You are?"

The man that spoke started to introduce himself steps further into the kitchen. 

"I'm Will, the older triplet," Will says reaching out his hand. "This is Ethan, my teammate."

"Nice to meet you," I say shaking both of their hands. "So you must be William," I say facing the other triplet. 

"Yes, and your prays have been answered," he says leaning towards me smirking. 

"I'm John," the Brit from earlier says, "and this is my partner-"

"Mr. Holmes, nice to see you again," I say, ignoring the come on from William. 

"I thought you looked familiar," Sherlock says, "any luck finding more information about your husband?"

"No," I say softly, "still only the letter from his sister."

Just then Steve walks in, still half asleep. He smiles at the people in the room and makes his way over to the coffee pot. 

"Clint made it," I whisper to him as he starts to pour. 

"Thanks," he says, handing the cup off to Clint and pouring out the rest of the pot. 

"So Steve, where's Tony," I ask. 

"Went down to his lab early," he says through a yawn, "the Shield team arrived this morning and he had some work to do with them. I'm guessing that's where Benji is too?"

"Probably," Ethan says looking over at me, "he can't seem to get enough of Stark Tech."

"We weren't looking at Stark tech," a man says walking in, "we were looking at this hand the FitzSimmons created."

"Benji," I ask Ethan, who nods in response. 

"I was asked by Mr. Stark to send an Anna down to the lab," he says looking around the room. 

I push myself off of the counter and walk out of the kitchen towards Tony's lab. I walk in seeing two people sitting at a computer with Natasha close by and Tony off to the side talking to some guy. No, not some guy, Phil Coulson. 

"Ah, there you are," Tony says once he sees me. 

Before Phil can turn around the computer starts beeping. 

"Uh, sir, you might want to take a look at this," the guy at the computer says, "this says that there is an inhuman here."

"Tony, is there something you'd like to tell me," Phil questions. 

"Oh, that's happening because of me," I say, causing Phil to look in my direction. 

"Is that why you're here," he asks, with a puzzled look on his face. 

"No," I say point at Tony, "I'm here because my idiot brother is forcing me to stay for Thanksgiving."

Phil looks between me and Tony, with a confused look on his face. After a couple of minutes, I see the realization show up on his face. 

"Hi, dad," I say, smiling at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch William watch Anna walk out of the kitchen, his eyes focused on her ass. 

"No," I say as soon as she's out of sight. 

"Come on," William whines, "why not? She's my type. Hot."

"There are so many issues if you go after her," I say. 

"Like what," he asks, looking over at me. 

"I'm dating Phil," I start. 

"So? That doesn't mean anything," he says. 

"Phil is her father," I say, "so it does mean something. Actually it means everything."

"Oh, well I'm not gonna marry her. I've done the marriage thing, it nearly killed me," William says, "I can have some fun, I'm on vacation."

"No. William, she is off limits," I say walking out of the kitchen. 

I make my way towards Tony's lab, as Jemma and Leo walk out. 

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Jemma says sweetly, "Phil is yelling at Tony and it's not pretty."

I open the door just as a book flies towards it, I duck out of the way just in time. I look up and see that Phil is the one who threw it. I motion for him to come pick it up, which he does, and then I drag him out of the room. 

"And Tony thought my family was going to screw this up," I mutter as Phil and I make our way up to my room. 


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into my room, followed closely by Phil. He moves some clothing off the arm chair by the window and sits down.

"Talk," I say, flopping down on my bed.

"Anna, that's my Anna," he whispers, "Tony's known she was alive for a year and never told me."

"Phil, he just found out last night that you were her dad," I say, sitting up, "She never gave a name for her father, only that she was looking for answers. Tony never knew that he had a sister until Anna showed up, looking like shit, and asked for his help."

"You knew," he asks, looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"They told all of us everything last night," I say, "I've known since last night, but someone was busy flying here so I couldn't give them a heads up."

He gets up from the chair and walks over, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"She's all grown up," he says, crying softly, "and what she went through and is going through, she's an inhuman. People are hunting them."

"I know, but she's pretty bad-ass," I say, pulling him into my arms, "She's the reason Nat asked for the handgun from you guys. I think if anyone tries to hunt her, she'll hunt them down instead."

"Okay," he says, nodding, standing up, "I should go apologize to Tony."

"Or," I say, pulling him back down on the bed, "I can say a proper hello."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You couldn't have done it in a way that makes it clear that I just found out," Tony yells, cleaning up the mess left in his lab after Phil and Clint left.

"You forced me to stay, so I get to tell him in my way," I say, slamming a book down on the desk, "You weren't supposed to know at all, might I add."

"She has a point," Natasha says, placing a pile of papers on the desk next to me, "you brought this on yourself."

"Why are you all buddy buddy with her," Tony yells, "Last night you hated her!"

"Talia could never hate me," I say picking up the last book.

Tony storms out in anger, leaving me and Natasha in the lab alone. She turns to face me, as this is the first time we've been alone together since Tony forced me to stay.

"I'm sorry," we both say at the same time, "No, let me go first."

"Anna! Let me get this out," Natasha says forcefully, "if I don't say this now, I might never say this."

"I'm sorry for making you stay behind when Clint was after me, well us," she says, "I was your handler and knew that I'd be killed if I let you get caught. I thought he was going to kill me anyway, I didn't know he decided to recruit me instead. I should have told him about you and forced him to bring you in too, but I didn't and I don't know why. What I want to know, need to know, is how are you here, alive, today?"

"They stabbed me, wanted my death to be painful," I say, "left me after they did it. A doctor, well she said she was a doctor, found me and with the help of this guy nursed me back to health. When I realized she wasn't a doctor I ran."

"And the inhuman thing," she asks, "Coulson said that you could only be turned by this blue crystal, or contaminated fish oil tablets."

"I got sick, an actual doctor suggested the fish oil," I say, "Next thing I knew, there was a bunch of rocks in my apartment and I could understand and grow nature. I mean plants not actual animals."

"At least you're alive," she says, linking her arm through mine.

"Talia, sorry, Natasha," I say correcting myself with her new name, "can we keep the truth of our relationship a secret, I mean the part where you and I were more than handler and asset?"

"Of course, Stasia," she says, softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk into the living room after my nap and see that everyone is there. I smile softly at Tony before walking into the kitchen to grab a water.

"Sorry about my fight with Tony," Phil says, causing me to jump.

"It's fine," I say, "I kind of made it seem like he knew longer than he actually did."

"So how are you," he asks, looking in the fridge and not at me when he does.

"Great," I say, "I'm actually living a pretty good life. Never staying in one place for too long though."

Phil opens his mouth about to say something when William, followed closely by Will, walks into the kitchen.

"So did your mom want to make her live impossible," I ask, hopping up on to the counter.

"What do you mean," William asks, watching Phil walk out of the kitchen.

"Will and William," I say, pointing at each of them respectively, "She for get what she named her first triplet?"

"Our father showed up late," Will says, "he missed mine and Clint's birth. Mom passed out from exhaustion after this idiot, and the nurse asked him for a name. He knew mom wanted the name William, so he gave that for him, the nurse never told our father that I already had that name."

"Ah," I say, "at least you weren't always compared to the brother you never met."

I hop down off the counter before they can reply and walk into the living room plopping down on the couch next to Steve and Tony. I hear the elevator doors open, and look questioningly over at Tony, who shrugs and looks to see who it is.

"Hey, Roadrunner," Tony says, "Where's your better half?"

"She wanted to take the stairs," a familiar voice says.

"You took the elevator," Clint asks, chuckling, "Lazy."

"Hey, I saved your ass," he says walking over to him, "be nice to me."

I sit still, waiting for the silver haired man to turn around. Before he does, the door at the other end of the living room flies open and Wanda walks in, making eye contact with me.

"Anastasia," she screams, running over to me. She pulls me off of the couch into a giant hug.

"Hey," I say, looking down at her, "it's been too long."

"I'm sorry I haven't written you," she says, looking over at her brother, "we've been so busy."

"Ro," I say, not looking at him, "nice to see you alive and well."

"This just got awkward," William says from the floor, resulting in multiple pillows being launched at him.

 _You have no idea,_ I thought to myself, not moving, _you have fucking no idea._


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here," Pietro asks, looking over at me.

"Visiting my brother," I say, not pointing at Tony, "What are you doing here?  Shouldn't you be dead?"

"This is amazing," Sherlock says, "to think, I actually knew where he was but never put it together fully."

"Sherlock," John says cautiously.

"No, she came to me to help her find him," he says, "she never gave me full information, just that they knew each other from her time at Hydra. He was killed on a mission, that's all I knew. But every time Clint called, over the past year and a half he would spend about forty minutes complaining about Pietro. I never put everything together, the information from Clint and the limited information Anna gave me, how could I have been so stupid."

I stand there, awkwardly looking between Phil's concerning looks and Sherlock's annoyed expression. Pietro stands there wringing his hands, avoiding Clint's gaze.

"Can we talk, alone," I ask Pietro.

"You heard her," Tony says, pulling Steve up, "everyone out."

Everyone clears out of the room, expect for Pietro, Wanda, Clint and Phil. I look over at the two sitting on the love seat, pleading them to leave without saying anything.

"No, I want to know what my brother's partner knows about you," Clint says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He has the keys to his floor," Phil says, "I'm stuck here, with this stubborn ass."

"You're alive," I ask again, "how? Wanda told me you were shot multiple times, by a machine gun from a quinjet."

"I don't know," he says, "All I remember is pushing Clint and the boy behind the car, saying some smart ass comment, then waking up in the medical area of this tower three months later."

"And you," I say turning to face Wanda, "you wrote me saying he died, you couldn't have said he was in a comma?"

"He was dead," she says, "Tony came to me three months after Sokovia, told me he had a surprise for me. It was Pietro, he was alive. Tony never told me how this happened, and I never asked."

"You didn't think writing me as soon as you knew was important," I ask.

"I was distracted, I got my brother back," she yells.

"You didn't think to write me saying something just as simple as your husband is alive," I yell back.

"YOU'RE MARRIED," Clint and Phil yell from their spot on the love seat, Clint looking at Pietro, Phil looking at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up and walk into the kitchen, being the first one up as usual. I turn on the coffee machine, hitting the brew button as I hear footsteps behind me.

"Oh, sorry," Anna says, "I didn't realize anyone else was up."

"I'm surprised you're up, Ms. Not-a-morning person," I say.

"Didn't sleep," she says walking over to the freshly brewed coffee, "So, Will, what is it that you, Ethan, and Benji do for work?"

"We're part of the Impossible Mission Task Force," I say, pouring myself a cup, "but that's all I can say."

"I get it, all the red tape and redacted documents," she says.

"It's nothing compared to what you're going through in your personal life though," I say, sitting at the table with her.

"Oh, my personal life is normal," she says chuckling, "it isn't is it?"

"Your dad thought you were dead. You thought your dad was dead. Your husband was dead, but is now walking around this tower," I say, "if that's normal, then I don't want that."

"I don't even know if I'd still call Pietro my husband," she says, looking down at her coffee, with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's hard, not knowing," Ethan says from the doorway, making both of us jump.

"And what would you know about this," she asks.

"I was married," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she says, "what happened?"

"She," Ethan starts, "she's dead, at least that's what my enemy's need to think."

"You still keep an eye on her," she says, "sounds like you really love her. But that is nothing like what I'm going through, you two decided on this plan, I didn't know that he was alive. You did."

"What are you going to do about it then," I ask, "are you going to mope around, wondering if you're still married or are you going to do something about it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we just say that this is your family screwing up Thanksgiving," I say to Tony as we walk towards his lab.

"Shuddup," he says, pushing through the glass doors.

"Your sister is married to the guy who tried to kill you because he blamed you for his parents death," I say, sitting on one of the stools.

"She doesn't know that," he says, grabbing a case from one of the other tables, bringing it over to where I'm seated.

"She probably does," I say, "just chooses not to vocalize it. Anna is Phil's daughter after all."

"Vocalize what," Anna asks walking into the lab.

"Nothing. I see you got my message," Tony says tapping the case he just put on the table.

"Yes, now what is it that you had to show me," she asks walking over to us.

"I know you're against joining the Avengers, but," he says opening the case, turning to show her what's in it, "you're my sister and I want to know you're safe."

Inside is a simple black suit, similar to the one Natasha has but without all her gadgets. She picks up the outfit, holding it out in front of her, examining it. I look back at the case and see a couple of weapons in the bottom.

"Why," she asks, lifting the handgun out of the case, checking the weight of it.

"Consider it a belated wedding gift," he says, smirking.

"A wedding gift," she asks, placing the gun and suit back in the case, "or guilt?"

"Guilt," he asks, "guilt from what?"

"Killing Pietro's parents," she asks, chuckling.

"Told you," I say, looking over at him.

"You know," he asks, picking up the closest gadget, tinkering at it.

"Yes, I tried to tell him how great of a person you are and that you wouldn't do anything like that," she says, "but I just ended up sounding like mom whenever I did something wrong."

"Oh," he says.

"Tony, like I've told you a thousand times," she says, "nothing you do can make me hate you, you're my brother. Until a couple of days ago, you were the only living family I had. I don't care if it was you firing the missile or if it was someone that stole your missile firing it, you stopped making them. That's the thing that matters, you kept this from happening again. So, I'll accept these, if you don't classify them as a gift out of guilt or a wedding gift."

"Okay," Tony says, sliding the case over to Anna.

"Why can't he call them a wedding gift," I ask, as she turns and walks out.

"I'm not married anymore," she says, closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm telling you, Phil, she said she's not married anymore," I say to Phil, as I hop up on the bar stool in the kitchen, watching Phil cook.

"And I'm telling you that this close to Thanksgiving, she wouldn't have been able to," Phil says, looking back at me.

"Who's not married," William asks walking in.

"No one," I say, glaring over at him, "doesn't matter anyway."

"Ah, Anna," he says, looking over at me.

"Ah me what," Anna asks walking into the kitchen.

"You not being married," William says, looking her over.

"How," Phil asks, looking over at her.

"By law, we've been living apart for over a year," she says, "so legally we are separated, just the formality of signing divorce papers."

"Which we will do when this holiday is over," Pietro says from the doorway.

"Wait, you're okay with this," I say, looking over at Pietro, "I mean, you talk about love and all that mushiness all the time and you're just going to sign them?"

"We aren't the same people," he says, "I mean, I died. You don't just wake up being the same person after something like that."

"Tell me about it," Phil says.

"Anna did offer for us to date, and see if we're still in love," Pietro says, "but I just don't want the married thing to guide us into thinking we still do."

"So there is still the chance that you two could end up together," William asks.

"No," Pietro says.

"We've decided that we've had our time together," Anna says, "however short it was, we've had time to be together and want to be able to have a fulfilled life."

"So just like that," I ask, "everything you've felt for each other, every experience you two had, you're just leaving that behind and forgetting about it?"

"Not forgetting, just remembering," Pietro says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you are single," William asks, after everyone clears out of the kitchen so it's just us.

"Yes, I am single," I say, "why are you asking me out?"

"What if I am," he asks.

"If you're just speaking hypothetically than I don't need to answer," I say, leaning on the island closing the space between us, "if you are actually asking than that changes everything."

"Really," he asks, perking up, "than I'm asking, actually asking."

"Okay," I say pushing off the counter, walking out of the kitchen, "No."

"Wait, what," he asks following me, "you made me ask you just to turn me down?"

"Yes, and with good reason," I say, "if you never asked and I didn't turn you down than you'd always be wondering. I'm turning you down because your brother, one that looks identical to you, is dating my father."

"Oh," he says, face dropping.

"You're a really great guy," I say, closing the space between us, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "and in another life, where your brother isn't dating my dad, I'd go on a date with you."

"Oh, sorry," Benji says, walking off the elevator seeing how close William and I are, "didn't mean to interrupt."

"You aren't," I say, jumping back, just realizing how close I was to him.

"Okay, well," he says looking between us, "Clint's asking for you William."

William, nods and walks towards the elevator. He pushes the button, and while waiting for the elevator, glances back at me. I walk over one of the couches and sit down, dropping my head down into my hands.

"Y-you okay," Benji asks, looking over at me.

"Oh just fucking peachy," I say looking up at him, "I wish I never brought that USB here."

"USB," he asks, cautiously moving towards me.

"I got a USB from a meet," I say, "it was encrypted, so I brought it to the techie-st person I know and all hell broke loose. I'd rather be in a shoot out, I find peace in that."

"You and Ethan will get along great," he says, sitting on the couch next to the one I'm on, "what about finding someone from like the real world and not the spy or Avenger world?"

"The USB had information about my dead-alive father," I say, chuckling, "Yeah, I could bring that to some place like Apple."

"I guess the real world is not on option," he says, "but, what about someone that's not family?"

"Trust a stranger in the spy world with this," I say, jestering around at the tower.

"No not a stranger," he says, "what about, next time, you come to me? I'm not your brother, but not a stranger. And I promise, unlike him, to not read the information."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe he did that," I say, pacing around Tony's lab, "I told him she was off limits and he still asks her out!"

"Clint, calm down," Phil says from his perch on one of the stools, "she prompted it."

"Why aren't you more upset about this, Tony," I ask, looking over at Tony.

"She's her own person. I've known her for a year, I didn't even know she was married," he says, "she can date whoever she wants."

Just as he said that the doors to the lab open and in walks William. I turn around a clock him, knocking him flat on his ass on the ground.

"What the hell was that for," he asks, nursing his bruising jaw.

"Anna," I yell, "I told you she was off limits and you still went after it!"

"She's not your daughter," he yells up at me from the ground, "you have no say in her life. If anyone has a right to punch me it's Phil."

"I don't care what she does," Phil says, "but if she did agree to go out with you that's a whole lot of issues I don't want to go near."

"She said no anyway," he says, standing, "in case you didn't care to listen to that part of our conversation."

"She shouldn't have had a chance to answer," I spit back, "you disobeyed me. You blatantly ignore my wishes!"

"I don't listen to orders, or commands, or directions," he says, "just ask Sanborn, oh wait you can't he dropped off the grid after he retired."

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days," I scream at him, "either by an IED or by one of your brothers."

"Okay, enough," Tony says, stepping between me and my brother, "William, why don't you go relax somewhere that isn't here. Clint sit your ass down and just shut up for an hour."

I watch as William turns and walks out of the lab, flipping me the bird as he does so. I sit down on the stool next to Phil, letting out an angered sigh. Tony shoots me a look, letting me know that he was serious with me shutting up for an hour. I sit there looking around the lab not saying anything, just thinking of how Will and John will react when they here about this fight.


	6. Chapter 6

"Benji, get up," I say, following Ethan into his room.

"I'm going to jump on his bed," Ethan says, getting into a position to jump.

Right before he lifts off the ground, we see two figures move on Benji's bed.

"Shit, sorry Benj," Ethan says, backing up slowly, "didn't realize you were entertaining."

"What," he says, looking around the room, "Oh, Ethan, Will, uh, this is awkward."

"Sorry, didn't realize you had company," I say, "not that you couldn't have company, just that we, I didn't expect to see, um, someone else here."

"What Will is trying to say," Ethan says, turning me towards the door, "we'll leave you and..."

"Anna," I say loudly.

"This isn't what it looks like," Benji says, straightening his shirt, "We were up talking and just passed out, nothing happened. Not that anything couldn't have happened, just that nothing did happen."

"Don't mention this to Clint, please," Anna pleads, "he's more invested in my life than I am at times."

"You swear that nothing happened," I ask, "I have a hard time lying to Clint, if I can honestly say that nothing happened, if he finds out on his own, than it'll be fine."

"Nothing happened," Benji says.

"This time," Anna says.

"Wait, something could happen," Benji says, looking over at her.

"I don't know," she says, "we connected, I don't know how much, but I don't want to close that door."

I'm trying to walk out of the room, to give them some privacy, when I trip over Benji's suitcase.

"Shit, sorry guys," I say, looking over at the two people still sitting on the bed.

"We should be getting up though," she says, "help with the feast we're about to gorge ourselves with."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have a problem," Tony says barging into the kitchen.

"What is it, hon," Steve asks, walking over to Tony.

"Darcy just texted me, from Asgard, and well," he says, looking down at his phone, "Thor, Jane, Darcy, AND Loki are coming to Thanksgiving."

"Wait, Loki Loki," I ask, "As in the Loki that killed my father?"

"Anna," Phil says, cautiously.

"He's still alive," Will, William, and John all say at once, looking over at Clint.

"Well, um, yeah," Clint says avoiding their looks.

"You told us he was gone, and that we had nothing to worry about," John says walking over to him.

"You lied to your brothers," I ask, looking over at him, "about a man that kidnapped you?"

"Brainwashed," Clint corrects, "it's very different."

"And you say I'm going to get myself killed," William says, "you could have told us there's still a chance that he could show up again."

"It's not that big of a deal," Clint says, "yes, he's still alive, but he won't try anything with everyone here."

"He brainwashed you surrounded by Shield agents," Phil says, "you had your gun pointed at him and he still brainwashed you."

"Phil," Clint whines.

"You never told us that," Will says, "you shouldn't be here."

"If I'm not allowed to be here," Clint says, pointing at me, "she shouldn't be here either."

"Why am I being kicked out," I ask.

"You're going to try and kill him," Tony says, from Steve's arms.

"Not even," I say, "he's some sort of god, he won't be able to die by mortal means."

"How do you know this," Phil asks, "how do you know anything about him?"

"Hydra," I say, in a duh tone.

"How about this," Steve says, rubbing Tony's arms in a soothing manner, "Clint and Anna promise to avoid Loki, until it is time to eat. Then at dinner they don't sit anywhere near him, literally have them sit at opposite ends of the table with all of us between them?"

"Fair," Clint and I say.

"Fine," everyone else says.

After all of this is decided we all go back to cooking and prepping for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is your fault," I say from the far end of Tony's lab.

"No, it's my brother's fault," Clint says from his seat.

"I wouldn't be locked in here if it wasn't for your big mouth," I say walking over to him.

"FRIDAY," Clint asks the room, "can you please ask Tony and Phil if Anna and I can come hang out with our family?"

After Clint asks that, the doors to the lab open. Cautiously we make our way to the door, walking out of the lab, heading up to the main floor. I look around the room seeing three new people mingling with Phil.

"Anna, Clint, you're allowed out," Benji asks walking up to us.

"I was close to killing Clint," I say, "hate being locked up with other people."

Phil motions for me to come over to his group, reluctantly, I walk away from Benji and head over.

"Everything okay," he asks when I reach them.

"I love being forced into hiding and locked up for absolutely nothing," I snip.

"Clint raised some good points," Phil says, soothingly.

"If you take his points into consideration for most of the people in this room, then I shouldn't be allowed here at all," I say.

"Fair enough," he says, "let's change subjects."

"It's nice to meet someone else minimally connected with Shield and Avengers," one of the women says, "I'm Jane Foster, this is my intern Darcy Lewis."

"It is nice to meet Son of Coul's daughter," Thor booms, "he told us about you just moments ago."

"Hi," I say scanning the room.

My eyes fall on to a raven haired man standing in the doorway of the kitchen talking to Benji. I take in the man before me, noticing he is dressed differently than Thor. Loki is dressed in a simple deep green suit, his hair is wavy, not really styled. The demeanor he is letting flow through the room is almost welcoming, if I didn't know all of the horrible, terrible thing he's done to this city.

"Can I help you with something," he asks, as he looks down at me, his voice carrying this soothing quality.

"Uhh," I say, not realizing I made my way across the room so that I'm standing next to him and Benji.

Once I start to come out of my trance, I feel the tension in the room and everyone's eyes on me.

"Okay, how about this question," he says, getting annoyed, "what's your name?"

"Anna," I say, still slightly dazed.

"Pleasure," he says, reaching his hand out.

I look down at his outstretched hand, without thinking I reach my hand out, shaking his. As soon as he releases my hand, I realize everything that just took place. I draw my arm back, getting ready to punch him, when I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist pulling me back as Benji grabs my raised arm forcing it to my side.

"Let's go for a walk," William says, pulling me towards the elevator, "Benji, I think you should keep a hold of her arm."

The two guys finally release me when the doors to the elevator close. I whip around to face William.

"How was I able to get that close to him," I ask.

"I don't know," he says, "I came out of the bathroom and you were getting ready to punch him."

"Benji," I ask turning to face him.

"I didn't know you were near us until he started to talk to you," Benji says, raising his hands in surrender.

"Shit," I say, "how could everyone in the room just let that happen?"

"You walked over," William says, as he elevator doors open to the lobby.

"Unknowingly," I say as we walk out to the streets of New York.

"Anna," Benji says, "you should be careful around Loki. He is dangerous, as you surely know."

"I have to get back up there," William says, looking at his phone, "Will's going crazy at Phil. You coming, Anna?"

"I think I'll stay out for a bit longer," I say, sitting on the steps. I feel William tense at this, "I'll be fine, just go."

"I'll stay," Benji says, sitting next to me on the steps.

"Why is everything so screwed up," I ask after William heads back in.

"You're with family," he says, "if there isn't drama, are you sure you're really related?"

"I shouldn't even be here," I say, resting my head on his shoulder, "I should be in my next state, away from this tower."

"Why stay then," he asks, "Tony just wanted you to stay until you saw Phil again, you've done that. Why don't you leave?"

"I could do that," I ask.

"From the sounds of your life," he says, "you always do what you want."

I stand up, pulling Benji with me, and walk back into the tower. Quickly I jab the elevator call button, when the doors open I walk in with a confused Benji. We reach the common area, and the elevator doors slide open to expose the madness of the room. The couches have been flipped and multiple small fires are happening throughout the space. Everyone is yelling and fighting with each other, I walk further into the room, mustering up the calming scent of freshly cut grass. The noise and chaos slowly comes to an end, everyone looking back at Benji and I.

"What. The. Fuck. Guys," I yell, at all of them, "What happened?!"

"Loki made a comment," Will starts.

"About you," John says softly.

"He then made a move," Will tries again.

"On Clint," William says.

"Okay, where's Clint," I ask.

"Agent Coulson took him somewhere," Loki says.

"Don't make me muzzle you," William says, pointing a choice finger in Loki's direction.

"Okay, everyone clean up this mess," I say, turning I face Loki and point in his direction, "you have to explain yourself. To me. About your comment and the move you made on Clint."

"Well all I said is that you have heart, like Clint," he says, "and I didn't make a move on Clint. He just tripped over his own feet and I caught him."

"Fine, but the comment," I say, "it's what you said before you brainwashed Clint. Why say it about me?"

"You were instructed to stay away from me," he says, smirking as he steps closer to me, "and yet you didn't."

I pull the fully charged taser gun I have concealed in my boot out and point it at Loki. I pull the trigger, watching as the god before me falls to the ground, spasming about. Everyone in the room stops what they're doing and looks over at the events unfolding before me.

"Yes, I have heart," I say to the limp body on the ground before me, "but you don't get to have any control over it."


	8. Chapter 8

We walk back to the common area just as Thor and Steve flip over the last couch. I look around the room for the man that caused all the problems and don't see him, who is here is Anna.

"Anna," I say walking over, Phil holding my hand tightly, "I'm surprised you're allowed back in here. Especially with everything Loki caused."

"I don't think he'll be causing anything for a little while," she says, kicking something in front of her.

I walk over to her and see Loki on the floor.

"What happened," I asked, looking down at him.

"I tazed him," she says, looking down at him too, "he got too close, almost flirty, and I needed to take care of it."

Before I can ask more, the body starts to stir. Anna charges her taser again, ready to shoot him again, I place my hand on hers forcing her to lower the gun. His eyes open slowly while he moves his hand up to rub the bump forming on his head.

"What the hell was that," he asks, slurring, "that thing is more powerful than mjolnir."

"Mew mew," Darcy asks, walking over to us.

"Yes, Darcy, mew mew," Loki says, annoyed, "that gun is more powerful than that."

"Well, I did taze Thor once," she says, "mind you he was mortal at the time."

"Don't ever touch me again," Anna says, "you do and I'll use this thing on you again."

"I think he should leave," Will says, walking over to us, followed closely by his brothers.

"Look, it's almost time for food," Darcy says, "how about we leave after the food?"

"That's fine by me," Anna says, looking up at Darcy for the first time, "he knows his place and what will happen if he steps out of line again."

"Anna, is that smart," Benji asks.

"No, it's not fucking smart. It's fucking stupid and you know it, Anna," William yells.

"It's not stupid," Anna yells, "it's being nice. Damn it, so shut up and back off."

"Anna, please just take everything that's happen since you and me came up from the lab," I say, "one of us should leave and it's not going to be us, our family is all here."

"My brother is here," Loki says.

"You want someone to leave so this," Anna asks, motioning to everything, "is more manageable?"

"Anna," Benji says, finally putting something together.

"Yes," my brothers and I all say at once.

"Fine, I'll leave," she says.

"Like hell you will," Tony and Nat say, walking out of the kitchen.

"Why not," she asks, "everything went to shit after i showed up. I should be the one to leave."

She turns and walks down the hallway to her room, closing the door behind her. Everyone just stares down the hallway after her not making any signs of moving. I look over to see if her family is as worried as I feel, and only Phil is, but he won't leave while Loki is still in the room.

"I'll go," Pietro says, walking down the hallway towards her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anna," I say walking in her room not knocking.

"Don't talk me out of this," she says.

"I'm not planning on it," I say, "I want to come. Like I should have back then."

"Ro, you had to stay. For your health," she says, sitting on her bed.

"I still can hate myself for that," I say, "and I do, everyday."

"Hey now," she says, pulling me next to her, "don't, I should have stayed, but you know me, I don't like growing roots."

"But you did," I say, "as soon as we met, you started to. It wasn't until you heard the Avengers knocking down every door to every Hydra base. You left to feel safe."

"The only time I ever felt safe was when I was with you," she says, looking up at me, eyes filled with tears.

_Flashback_

I'm in my cell trying to gain control of this new sensation and ability I've gained.

"Who's there," I ask, looking out the glass wall of the cell.

"Anastasia," this voice answers.

"Why are you watching me," I ask, flying around the cell, freaking out.

"I'm here to help," she says, as the scent of freshly cut grass fills my cell.

"Please," I say, "let me see you."

I hear the scrapping of a chair against the floor. I look out the glass again and watch this woman walking into view. I'm caught of guard by the calmness she carries being in this base, I assume she must be an agent and that's why she's so relaxed. I slowly move closer to the wall, taking her appearance fully, her sandy brown hair contrasts her pale green eyes, her body is slim but fit.

"You're staring," she says, snapping me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry," I say, "but I can't help it, you're beautiful."

"Look, Ro," she says, "I'm here to help you and your sister stay calm while you guys learn how to control your abilities."

"Ro," I ask, chuckling, speeding around the room, "a nickname?"

"Yes," she says, pushing opening the cell door, "I find nicknames help take your mind off of things."

She walks towards me, slowly and cautiously. I stand as still as I can, not wanting to hurt the person in front of me, she raises her hand up carefully. I feel her touch before I see her hand come in contact, she pushes some of my hair out of my face slowly and softly placing it on my cheek. I lean into her touch, closing my eyes, finally feeling calm.

"Stasia," I say, relaxing in her presence, "I don't know if what I'm feeling because of the smell."

"I stop that when you asked me to let you see me," she says, walking us to the bed, sitting us down.

"I'm just so relaxed," I say, opening my eyes, "I don't want to break any rules, but can you stay with me? So I can sleep?"

"Yes," she says, locking in on my eyes.

I lay down on the bed, watching as she moves to lay down with me. She lays down, facing me, placing her hand on my cheek again, I rest my hand on her hip. She curls up close to me, falling asleep before I do, lightly I kiss her forehead before I slip into a comfortable sleep.

*Next Morning*

I shift in the morning, my arm not moving with me. I look down at the sleeping figure beside me, I think back to the nights events, smiling at how calm I felt in her presence.

"Morning," she says, startling me.

"Morning," I say looking at her.

"This was the first good sleep I've had in years," she says, looking up at me, "I've never felt so comfortable with someone before."

She continues to look at me, I look back into her eyes, and close the space between us. I kiss her lightly, unsure of how my abilities will effect this, she kisses me back quickly. The passion from this kiss is unlike anything I've experienced before from a kiss.

_Present_

"Ro," Anna asks, snapping me back into reality.

"Please stay," I say, looking over at her, "please stay and don't sign the papers."


	9. Chapter 9

"What? You want me to do what," I ask Pietro, jumping up from my bed.

"I want you to stay," he says, slowly making sure to not trip over any of the words, "and I want you to stay married to me."

"No," I say, "Pietro, no. I can't do that, I won't do that."

"Why," he asks, looking up at me.

"The papers are on their way, we can't just not sign them," I say, "and I need to leave here. This isn't my home, but it is yours."

"We can make it yours," he says, grabbing my hand, "we can be together like we planned."

"Pietro, I don't think you understand. I don't belong here, I'm not an Avenger," I say, pulling my hand back, "I've been hurt by so many people here I can't just stay with them."

"Who hurt you," he asks, getting upset, "I'll kill them."

"That's not very hero like," I say, looking over at him knowing that he won't calm down until I tell him, "ugh, okay. You, for one, Phil, Tony, Wanda, and Natasha."

"I-I hurt you," he asks, sounding hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Someone should go in after them," Clint says, "they've been in there awhile."

"It's fine, he's trying to get her to stay," Phil says, trying to get Clint to stop pacing.

"She shouldn't stay if she doesn't want to," I mutter under my breath.

"Benji, you say something," Will asks, looking over at me.

"No, nothing," I say, "Just humming, didn't say a word."

"If you have something to say you should just say it,"" Clint says, looking over at me.

"You don't want to hear what I want to say," I say, not looking at him.

"Try me," he says, standing up from his perch on Phil's chair.

"Fine," I say, standing and walking over to him, "she shouldn't stay here if she doesn't want to be here. She's an adult and can do whatever she wants, she's not even related to you and you're acting like her father."

"So what if I am," he says, "It's not like her actual family is trying anything."

"Hey now," Tony says from his spot in the living room, "I didn't ask for a sister, she showed up looking like shit. I wasn't even the one that offered her help, Bruce did that, I found out after the fact that she was my sister. I offered her a place and she turned it down, but I've always told her I'm here to help if she wants. She obviously doesn't want to be here."

"I thought she was dead," Phil says, "I'm still trying to understand that she isn't and that she's not the same little girl I knew before. I don't want to father her."

"Fair enough, Phil," Clint says, "but Tony, you're the one that made her stay here to meet Phil."

"He does have a point," I say, "so if it wasn't for you none of this would happen."

"She was happy until you and William took her outside," Clint says shooting a look at me.

"She was about to punch a god," William says, "so, yeah, we took her outside, but we didn't tell her to leave. Or at least I didn't."

Everyone looks over at me when William is finished speaking. I turn and try to walk out of the room but am stopped by Will and Ethan.

"Benji, did you tell her to leave," Ethan asks.

"No, well not in so many words," I say, "I just told her that from what she's told me about herself that she always does what she wants."

"Shit," everyone says collectively after my confession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk out of my room, not wanting to be alone with Pietro anymore. I walk into the living room seeing everyone stare angrily at Benji, I clear my throat to try and draw attention away from him but it is unsuccessful.

"Hey," I say, to the room, only getting a reaction from Loki, "What the hell happened?"

"Benji is the reason you're leaving apparently," the god answers, "The birdman looks like he's going to kill him."

"Benji," I say, drawing his attention away from the angry group of people, "why don't you sit, so I can talk to everyone.

"Look, no one told me to leave," I say, "I'm leaving on my own accord because of my past with a lot people in this room, not just because of one person."

"Who do you have history with other than Phil and Pietro," Clint asks.

"Well, it's just, it's people that hurt me," I say, "Phil and Pietro hurt me for different reasons. I mean Pietro went and died on me, Phil thought I was dead and didn't come find me. I mean, Tony, it's not so much you as it is my mother, but every now and then it's you. I mean being compared to the brother I never met all my life kind of sucked. Wanda because she never wrote me again after Pietro died, and that she never told me he was alive again. And."

"And," Benji asks, looking up at me, confused.

"Me," Natasha says, not trying to hide away from her confession.


	10. Chapter 10

"You," Phil asks Natasha.

"Yes," she answers.

"You," Tony pushes.

"Yes," she says, more annoyed this time.

"I asked her not to tell anyone," I say, "I asked her to keep this hidden, I didn't want people to know about us."

"Us," Clint asks, "what do you mean by 'us'?"

"She was my handler," I say, "we worked together closely until our last mission together. She was the one person I trusted with my life, and I would do anything she told me to do. Including hiding when she went to turn herself over to shield and her death."

"You were there," Clint asks.

"Yes, I was there," I answer, "and she kept me hidden and away from shield because she knew what would happen to her if I was killed or worse, flipped."

"So you were a team," Steve asks, "that's the us they're talking about, Clint."

"No," we both say at the same time, "we were a couple."

"You were with her," Pietro asks.

"Yes," I say, voice filled with the tears I'm trying to hold back.

"Is that why you won't stay married to me," he pushes, not seeming to notice I'm on the brink of tears.

"Pietro," Wanda says, trying to push him out of the room.

"Look, it's more complicated than that," I say, "I don't know who I am half the time. I don't know which relationship from my past means more, or neither of them mean anything anymore. I need to get away from the horrors of my past, and find myself again. I'm sorry, but-"

"Sir, there is a delivery man in the lobby," FRIDAY says, cutting me off.

Tony turns and walks towards the elevator, heading to the lobby. I stand there, wringing my hands trying to gain the courage to finish what I was say. I open my mouth about to start again when Tony walks back into the living room, handing me an envelope. I open it and take out three copies of the identical document, the divorce papers. I look up at Pietro and grab a pen from the desk beside me. I sign all three copies and walk over to him handing the documents to him.

"I'm leaving," I say, "and there is nothing holding me here."


	11. Chapter 11

_Five Years Later_

"I really don't want to go," I say into the phone perched on my shoulder, "I didn't really walk out of there last time on good terms, if you remember."

"Momma," Lucy, my two year old daughter, says, "I wanna talk to Dada."

"One second," I say to her, into the phone I say, "Do we have to?"

"If I'm going, I think my wife, my pregnant wife, and daughter should be there," the voice on the other side of the phone says, "you're actually related to two of them."

"Ugh, fine," I say, "Lucy wants to talk to you."

"Tell her she can talk to me on the drive," he says, "we're just pulling up the car."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stand on the side walk, looking up at the tower that my half-brother built. I hoist a play bag higher up on my shoulder, as everyone else piles out of the SUV.

"Give me that bag," Will says, taking the bag away from me before he finishes asking.

"I can carry a bag," I say, "I'm not that pregnant."

"You're seven and half months," he says, walking towards the door.

"Why do you know that," I ask.

I walk in after them, watching Lucy clutch to her father's leg. We step into the elevator and it starts to move, I feel my stomach drop. The doors slide open and we all walk into the common area, that is full with everyone from the last Thanksgiving I was at.

"I don't think I can do this," I whisper, to no one in particular.

"You can, I'm here for you," my husband whispers.

"Will," Clint says walking over to his brother, "nice to see you're still working with this te-"

"Hi," I say, when he finally notices me.

"Anna," he says, taking me all in, "you're pregnant!?!"

"Yes, with our second child," I say, rustling Lucy's hair.

"Our," Phil asks, finally speaking since Clint's outburst.

"Well you do need someone else to make a baby with," I say, walking away from the elevator.

I walk over to Tony, pulling him in for a hug. I look around the room, noticing that Pietro isn't here.

"You look good," Tony says, "Kitchen."

I nod, and walk into the kitchen. I see the familiar sliver haired man standing in front of the skin.

"Hey," I say, softly, causing him to jump.

"Stasia," he says, turning to face me, "you're looking, uh, pregnant."

"I wanted to tell you first," I say, "who I married. Everyone knows about this and Lucy. No one knows who my husband is though."

"You want to tell me first," he says, "how sweet."

"I know we didn't end on good terms, but I thought this was the right thing to do," I say, "the nice thing to do. I guess I was wrong."

"So no one knows," he asks, "no one knows who your husband is?"

"Well no one that lives in this tower," I say, "I mean he told his coworkers but that's it."

"Alright, who is it then? Is he going to be joining us for Thanksgiving," he asks.

"Well, actually, he's the one that brought me here. He's been coming for five years now, and wanted Lucy to meet everyone," I say, "it's Benji."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay," I say, well slur, "let's go around the table and say what we're thankful for."

"I'll start," Steve says, taking my glass away from me, "I'm thankful for my lovely husband, who is currently drunk out of his mind."

"Okay, my turn," Phil says, using the same thing that he does every year, "I'm thankful that I'm alive."

Everyone else goes around the table saying what they're thankful for, until we reach Anna. She looks up realizing that it's her turn to talk.

"Oh, I guess we're all just waiting on me then," she says, raising her glass of water and looking around the room. She focuses on Phil, Benji, Lucy, and myself, "I'm thankful to be reunited with family."


End file.
